The Souma's Light
by Hanyou Rakuen
Summary: Who is this girl that suddenly comes into the Souma's life? Why does she seem to know them very well? And why do the Junishi not turn into animals when she hugs them? FBxIY
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Story Title: **The Souma's Light

**Author: **Hanyou Rakuen

**Story Summary: **Who is this girl that suddenly comes into the Souma's life? Why does she seem to know them very well? And why do the Junishi not turn into animals when she hugs them? FBxIY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Natsuki Takaya.

"Regular speech"

'Thinking'

I'm just editing right now as I'm not really satisfied with some parts of my chapters. I'll try to create a new chapter soon!

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

There at Hamisaki Airport stood a young 15 year old girl. She had raven tresses down to her waist with a hint of dark blue in them. What was most interesting were her eyes that were icy blue unlike usual Japanese people who had brown eyes. The girl was currently in Kyoto waiting for a plane to take her to Tokyo.

"Where is that plane?! It was suppose to be here half an hour ago. I'm never going to get to house by morning! Kami, why did-----"

"Miss?" interrupted a worker at the airport. " We're sorry about the delay, but the plane should be here in around 5 minutes."

"Thanks."

Kagome sat down on one of the airport chairs and sighed. 'It's been five years since I last seen them. I wonder how much they have changed.'

----------------------------------------------------

"Damn nezumi!"

"Baka neko!"

It was the next morning and Kyou and Yuki were trading back insults as usual.

"Come on, you wanna fight nezumi?"

Yuki then kicked him out to the yard and they started to fight with Yuki beating him as usual.

Tooru sighed. She wished that they would stop fighting. They were going to get seriously injured one of these days. She then heard a knock on the door but with all the noise, she was the only one who heard it.

She saw a young woman in front of her looking a bit confused.

"Is this the Souma household?"

"Yes it is. Are you looking for them?"

"Yeah. For a second there I thought I got the wrong house. I've never seen you here before."

"I just moved in. You've known the Souma's before?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm Higurashi Kagome. What's your name?"

"Honda Tooru. Come in. I'll take you to the boys."

They went to the yard where Yuki and Kyou were still fighting. Kagome went in front of them and then kicked both of them to opposite sides of the yard.

"What did I tell you two about fighting?!"

**End of Chapter**

Hoped you guys like the chapter. Please review or I won't put anymore of the story up.


	2. Chapter 2: Eh!

**Story Title: **The Souma's Light

**Author: **Hanyou Rakuen

**Story Summary: **Who is this girl that suddenly comes into the Souma's life? Why does she seem to know them very well? And why do the Junishi not turn into animals when she hugs them? FBxIY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Natsuki Takaya.

"Regular speech"

'Thinking'

I know that a lot of things have already happened but my story is based off of the anime so a lot of the stuff that happened in the manga didn't happen yet or will never happen.

**Chapter 2: Eh!**

"Kag-kun?"

"Hey Shi-kun. Yu-kun. Ky-kun. It's like each time I come I have to stop one of Yu-kun and Ky-kun's fights."

"Ka…Kagome?" asked Kyou.

"Yep. I'm back. You better be happy too or else I'll tell Gura-chan to beat you up."

"Okay, okay," said Kyou raising his hands up in defense. "I get the point."

"Shigure-san. Kagome-chan said that she knew you guys."

"Yes, she's a very _old_ friend of the family."

"Shi-kun! I'm not OLD!" whined Kagome.

"Of course Kag-kun. Whatever you say…"

"Well, let me get some tea," said Tooru as she went into the kitchen.

"Kag-chan, why did the letters stop?" asked Yuki.

Kagome suddenly looked hesitant. "Well…we sorta went through some tough times…"

"Kagome, where's your family?" asked Shigure seriously.

"Shi-kun, they're…they're all GONE! Mama, Souta, Ji-chan! All gone!" By the end Kagome was crying uncontrollably.

Shigure went up to her and hugged her while he rubbed soothing motions on her back. Yuki and Kyou just looked shock. Kagome's family were really nice to them and they felt kinship with them.

"Shhh, it's alright Kagome," said Shigure. "You can stay here with us. We're here for you."

Suddenly they heard something crashing onto the floor. "Eh!! Shigure-san isn't TRANSFORMING?"

**End of Chapter**

Hoped you guys like the chapter. Please review or I won't put anymore of the story up.


	3. Chapter 3: What's Going On?

**Story Title: **The Souma's Light

**Author: **Hanyou Rakuen

**Story Summary: **Who is this girl that suddenly comes into the Souma's life? Why does she seem to know them very well? And why do the Junishi not turn into animals when she hugs them? FBxIY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Natsuki Takaya.

"Regular speech"

'Thinking'

I finally created a new chapter!!!

**Chapter 3: What's Going On?**

Kagome suddenly developed a tick above her eye.

"Shi-kun, how does she know about the curse?"

"Umm…isn't that a long story…I think I left the water running."

Shigure tried to run away but Kagome caught him and bonked him on the head.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain everything that happened since I left _Shigure_."

-------------------------------------------

After explaining for about 15 minutes, Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki waited for Kagome to say something. Tooru didn't really know what to say so she sat quietly.

'Hatori-san said that usually nobody knows about the curse out of the main family. Was there another one other than me that knew?'

"Hmmm, so that's how this whole mess happened," said Kagome.

She started examining Tooru, looking at her up and down.

"Hmmm…she's trustworthy. She can know about the curse. You can explain everything to her while I go back to my old room."

"Umm, Kag-kun, there's a slight problem with that."

"What is it Shi-kun?"

"We sort of gave that room to Tooru-kun."

"Well I guess we can share then right Tooru-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Good, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm exhausted from the flight and I'll probably be sleeping for the whole day, so don't be too loud."

**End of Chapter**

Hoped you guys like the chapter. Please review or I won't put anymore of the story up.


End file.
